Change
by Maito Rokku
Summary: betapa kagetnya Rocka mendengar jawaban Adu Du,selama itukah?


**Adu Du** : sekarang apa?

**Ane** : belom apa – apa udeh nanya duluan,dasar alien kepala kotak mie rasa soto ayam…

*kemdian dilemparin gelas*

**Adu Du milik Animonsta Studio**

**Cerita dan Rocka milik Maito Rokku**

**Typo,garing,gak jelas dan gak nyambung mohon dimaafin…**

"bangun pagi,gosok gigi,cuci muka,tak mandi~" selalu begitu yang dilakukan Adu Du ketika bangun di sore hari,tak peduli waktu dia bangun selalu aja dia menganggapkan pagi,kadang dia juga menganggapnya itu masih subuh,menyanyi lagu ciptaannya ketika dia masih menjadi baik…

"ini sudah sore,Incik nyanyi lagu yang itu?" Tanya Probe heran sambil menyediakan minuman di atas meja kerja bossnya itu,

"mau pagi,siang,sore,atau malam pun itu sama saja kan?" ketus Adu du,

"ta…tapi Incik boss" belum selesai robot ungu itu menyelesaikan pembicaraannya alien hijau itu malah menatap tajam seperti siap melempar robot itu dengan senjata andalannya,ya,gelas yang berbahan alumunium itu…

"iyakan saja apa yang kukatakan" ucap Adu Du dengan wajah yang menyeramkan…

Probe hanya bisa mengangguk paham apa yang dikatakan bossnya itu…

Beranjak dari bincang berat dan ringan antara boss dan anak buah,kini Adu Du memilih keluar dari Markas Kotak untuk mencari udara segar di sore sunset di sore hari memanglah menyenangkan bagi sebagian orang yang gemar menikmati alam,bisa juga berlaku dengan alien kepala kotak dia butuh ketenangan supaya dia dapat memikirkan rencana jahat selanjutnya untuk mengalahkann Boboiboy…

"Yo! Adu Du!" seru seseorang yang tiba – tiba berada di samping alien kepala kotak itu,

Seorang guru baru di SD Pulau Rintis yang belum lama – lama ini mengajar di sana,menggunakan kaos panjang berwarna biru dan celana santai panjang berwarna hitam,rambut agak berantakan dan selalu menggunakan penutup mata sebelah kiri dan dia seorang wanita,yaa,namanya Rock Art Sreeck dan kalian bisa memanggilnya Rocka,memang nama yang aneh bagi seorag wanita normal,namun begitulah…

"OOO..COPOT – COPOT!" latah yang anti mainstream dari alien kepala kotak itu,mengkspresikan INI betapa kagetnya dia ketika Rocka mengejuti alien ini dengan sapaan yang memang mainstream,

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Adu Du kesal,

"DAN KENAPA KAU DI SINI,HAH!? KAU PIKIR INI TEMPAT WISATA!? Seenaknya saja datang" lanjut Adu Du masih kesal…

"hihihhihi" Rocka cengengesan seakan – akan bukan dia yang melakukannya,

"maaf…maaf…kebetulan aku jalan – jalan sore dan lewat sini,ternyata ada kau,ngomong – ngomong di mana Probe? IceBot sedang merindukannya tuh",

"Probe ada di dalam,sedang masak air." Jawab Adu Du agak cuek…

Tiba – tiba Rocka mencium bau aneh,tidak terlalu menusuk namun mengganggu,dia pun mulai mencri sumber bau itu,dan itu tertuju pada Adu Du,

"jadi ini ya bau alien? Kau sebenarnya sudah mandi atau belum?" Tanya Rocka sambil menutup hidungnya,

"JANGAN MENGEJEKKU! Aku memang belum mandi" jawab Alien itu kesal…

CLING!

Muncul kilauan dari mata Rocka yang siap menjahili Adu Du yang diketahui belum mandi,sudah lama dia tak melakukan hal seperti ini,dan inilah saatnya…

"Adu Du,kapan terakhir kau mandi?" Tanya Rocka sok polos,

Adu Du terdiam,memikirkan sesuatu yang kemungkinan mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir dia mandi dan akhirnya dia dapat mengingat itu,

"mungkin sekitar 4000 tahun yang lalu"

Dan betapa kagetnya Rocka mendengar jawaban dari alien satu ini,4000 adalah tahun yang terlalu lama untuk manusia walaupun itu masih sebentar untuk seorang alien,namun ini masalah kebersihan,dengan cepat Rocka merentangkan tangannya ke atas…

Terlihat gumpalan air yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai banyak di atas kepala Rocka…

"A…apa yang akan kau lakukan!?" Adu Du mulai panik melihat Rocka yang akan melancarkan aksinya,

"Jika kau tidak bisa mandi sendiri,maka seseorangg harus membersihkannya,terlebih lagi kau sudah tidak mandi sejak 4000 tahun yang lalu" jelas Rocka sambil fokus dengan airnya,

Bukan hanya air,terlihat gumpalan gelembung pada air tersebut,menandakan keseriusan Rocka untuk memandikan alien hijau itu…

"kau tak boleh melakukannya atau…"

BRRUUUUUUSSHHHHHHH

Belum selesai berbicara Adu Du berhasil diguyur air oleh Rocka,

"air itu takkan berhenti jika kau belum bersih" jelas Rocka sambil melihat Adu Du sedang dibersihkan…

Dan akhirnya air itu mulai menjauh daari tubuh alien kepala kotak itu,terlihat dia sudah mulai bersih dari kotoran dan bau yang menempel pada tubuhnya itu,

Diam seribu kata,tak ada kata – kata yang dilotarkan oleh Adu Du setelah dibersihkan,terlihat pandangan matanya mulai membulat dan terbentuk senyuman di mulut hijaunya itu,

Seketika membuat Rocka heran…

"Adu Du? Kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Rocka heran sambil menatap wajah alien itu,

"tidak apa – apa,aku malah senang" jawabnya yang mendadak lembut pada guru itu,

"senang? Baguslah" Wanita itu melontarkan senyuman pada alien itu,

Ternyata ada yang aneh pada diri Adu Du yang belum disadari oleh Rocka sendiri,tingkah laku Adu Du yang tadinya jahat dan kejam menjadi periang dan baik,ternyata ritual mandi itu sangat berbahaya sekali bagi alien planet Ata Ta Tiga tersebut…

**To be continue**

Jujur aje,ane terinspirasi dari anime binbougami Ga! Di mana ada dewa yang gak boleh mandi,kalo mandi otomatis dia jadi manusia dan bakalan mati,tapi ane berusaha buat cerita yang berbedda biar gak keliatan nyolong ide orang :v

Terima kasih sudah membaca,tunggu cerita selanjutnya dan ditunggu reviewnya~


End file.
